


My version on "The Last of Us Part 2"

by Lboogie0711



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lboogie0711/pseuds/Lboogie0711
Summary: So to state the obvious.....everybody did not like/enjoy this game. Now I loved the first game and was excited about the sequel. However, the game's storytelling wasn't what we thought it was. I've decided to rework the story and share my take on how the last of us part 2 should have been.
Relationships: Dina & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Joel & Tommy (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 3





	My version on "The Last of Us Part 2"

Chapter 1  
Ellie’s perspective

Today was supposed to be like any other day in Jackson. Wake up, meet Maria to get my patrol assignment, kill a couple of walkers, maybe a few runners, head back to town, then go to bed. So, why did I suddenly feel my head throbbing with excruciating pain? Well it’s because I got kicked out by somebody named Abby and this group who are called the Washington Liberation Front. I hear the sounds of Dina, Tommy, and Jesse but their voices flow in and out of my mind due to my loss of consciousness. 

I awoke to the sound of a knock at my front door. I struggled to stand up, then I rushed to the bathroom and vomited.   
Ellie, it's Tommy are you all right?” Tommy asked  
“Uh, yeah Tommy hang on I’ll be right there” I blurted out   
I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had to put on a brave face, I didn’t want Tommy to see any kind of fear on my face. I opened the door, Tommy appeared calm on the outside but, I knew that he was also taking this a lot worse than me. We sat on down my couch to talk.

“We searched the entire borders and covered other mountain trails for sightings, each team came back with nothing” Tommy sighed  
“Then we just have to keep searching, maybe we could go to different towns” I said  
“We tried that. No sign of them” Tommy said  
“Well were not giving up, not until we find them”  
“Ellie, Maria has decided to end the search” Tommy murmured   
“What?” I gasped, did I just hear end the search.  
“She feels like this this is not the best time to be continuing the search right now” Tommy said  
“Your kidding. Tommy, we gotta get find guys they were the last people with Joel before he disappeared” I protested  
“I understand that but for all we know they're probably on their back to Seattle” Tommy said  
“I don’t care, I’m going after them one way or another” I exclaimed  
Tommy sat there hesitated then he said, “Not without me your not”  
“Thank you!” I shouted as I hugged tightly  
“Okay, kiddo easy” Tommy chuckled  
The next morning around 6 am, Tommy and I went to the stables to fetch our horses. We made sure to pack enough ammo, food, and water for the trip. Then as we rode off into the forest to make our way to Seattle.Were coming for you, Joel

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to have Joel go missing because I felt that, having him die in the first part of the game was unnecessary


End file.
